fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Princesses on Strike - Sgt. Frog parody fanfic
"Disney Princesses on Strike" is a Disney Princess-themed Crossover fanfic adaptation of Sgt. Frog Anime & Manga by Mine Yoshizaki & Codename: Kids Next Door by Tom Warburton written by RFART419 from Fanfiction.net. This crossover fanfic is about The Keroro Platoon trying to go on Strike around The Bay Area, California, USA cosplaying as Disney Princesses, like Snow White, Cinderella, Ariel, Rapunzel, & Vanellope Von Schweetz with Sector V's help. This crossover fanfic is Inspired by "Squid on Strike" Spongebob episode. "The Pirates of The Garuru Platoon" also made their first Western appearance in this crossover fanfic. Chapters # Keroro as Snow White # Tamama as Vanellope # Kululu as Rapunzel # Giroro as Cinderella # Dororo as Ariel # Bonus Epilogue - Disney Princesses Rule! Plot The Keroro Platoon decided to go on strike around The Bay Area, California, USA cosplaying as Disney Princesses such as Snow White, Cinderella, Ariel, Rapunzel, & Vanellope Von Schweetz just to break out of the "Girly" stigma that surrounds the Disney Princess franchise as a whole, with Sector V's help. Characters The Disney Princess Keroro Platoon: Keroro - An awesome yet overlooked Snow White fan who wishes to go on Strike with his Keroro Platoon comrades. Tamama - An adorably precocious black tadpole frog who is a huge Vanellope fanboy. Numbuh 3 even finds his Vanellope costume adorable. Kululu - a weird but funny Rapunzel fan who loves making other people around him laugh with his various Bizarre jokes over everything. Giroro - A hot-blooded Cinderella fanatic who makes sure his Keroro Platoon comrades obey his strict rules. Dororo - A beautiful but angsty Mysterious blue ninja alien frog who's a huge Ariel fan. He longs to be popular in the Human world. The Pirates of The Garuru Platoon: Pururu - A Tomboyish Pirate captain of The Garuru Pirate platoon. She's a huge fan of Jack Sparrow. However calling her a "Grandma" can trigger her Furious Trauma Switches & goes into a raging frenzy & it would take her a while to calm down afterward. Tororo - a goofy Elizabeth Swann fanboy who calls Pururu "Grandma" by mistake, which is usually the trigger for her Angry Trauma Switches. However, he apologises to her afterward. Taruru - A cheerful Joshamee Gibbs fanboy who is laid-back & carefree. Garuru - A serious Will Turner fanboy who is a former leader of The Garuru Pirates before Pururu took over as The Tomboyish Pirate Captain. Zoruru - A grey mysterious Half-cyborg Ninja alien frog who is a diehard fan of Hector Barbossa. But, Ironically he doesn't use his own ninja powers to vanish through the ocean like Dororo does. Where to read this fanfic This fanfic is now available on fanfiction.net. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13445461/1/Disney-Princesses-on-Strike-Sgt-Frog-parody-fanfic Trivia * Many Western Keroro fans find Tamama to be very similar to Vanellope Von Schweetz in Wreck It Ralph, because he generally eats too much sugar. * Unlike Most Sgt. Frog fanfics in general, this fanfic takes a more Westernized approach, like Keroro & his Keroro Platoon comrades cosplaying as said Disney Princesses throughout this fanfic. * This Westernized crossover Sgt. Frog fanfic is hyped to oblivion nowadays in the West, due to many Western Keroro fans being fed up with the Regular Sgt. Frog anime after the first 78 episodes from The Funimation dub. In the original show's native Japan, this Westernized Keroro Fanfic's ratings weren't that spectacular & It failed to outdraw The regular Sgt. Frog's anime popularity there. Naturally This Western-friendly Keroro fanfic is now available on Fanfiction.net online before the regular Sgt. Frog anime. Gallery The Pirates of The Garuru Platoon: The Disney Princess Keroro Platoon: Category:Fanfiction Category:Disney Fan Fiction Category:Sgt. Frog Category:Cartoon Network Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Disney Category:Disney Princess Category:Anime Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Series Category:Alternate Universe Category:Parodies Category:Wreck-It Ralph Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Cinderella Parodies Category:Tangled Category:Tangled Parodies Category:Pirates